Kagome is a Kitsune Vessel!
by HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: The forest was weeping. One of its' own was being thrown away like unwanted trash. Akatsuki finds her after she goes down the well again. Oh No! This is the third story I have written. Suggetions on where it should lead to are welcome.
1. Prologue

Kagome is a Kitsune Vessel?

Prologue

It was dark outside. The forest was weeping. One of its' own was being tossed away like unwanted trash. A group of ANBU men and women walked down the path to the well just outside the Hidden Leaf Village Konoha.

Many were complaining about the baby they were burdened with, but one was silently crying behind his half mask.

The baby was his daughter and his wife- her mother- had died giving birth to her during the attack of the Kyuubi.

The trees overhead the silent party seemed like they were bowing towards the baby girl, reaching for her. It was for her for which they were grieving.

Then, the baby started crying. The woman holding her was holding her too tight, squeezing her till she couldn't breathe.

"Shut your mouth you little monster, before I shut it for you."

The woman holding her said while glaring down at the baby girl.

"Can't we do something to shut that thing up? It would be more merciful to just kill it now than to have it starve to death. Although that thing doesn't deserve any mercy." Said a man in the group.

Just then they had reached the well. Kakashi walked over to the woman and took the girl from her.

"Whatcha gonna do Kakashi? Take the little monster and run?" One man said scornfully. "You know you'd never make it one step before we attacked." He continued.

"No." Kakashi said. "I'm only making sure that you don't just drop her down there." Kakashi continued sharply.

He looked back at his beautiful baby girl. Then he smoothed back the blanket and stared into her face. Only, it didn't look like a regular human face. She had long whiskers coming out of both sides of her snout- like nose. Cut black fluffy fox ears on the top of her head, and a short fluffy fox tail coming out a little above her little bottom.

'Gosh she's tiny.' Kakashi thought while looking at her.

"Hurry up Kakashi! We got to head back as soon as possible." One of the men said.

Kakashi nodded his head. He jumped down the well and looked at the baby one last time. Then he set her down on the bottom of the well and took a necklace from around his neck and placed it around hers.

Then he kissed her forehead and told her, "I'll always love you. Your mom would have too. Good bye my little darling. I pray that you live." Then he jumped back up out of the well and the group headed back to the village.

No one but nature saw the tears he shed for leaving his only daughter because he knew, no matter how hard he prayed for it, she would die.

His only daughter and the last person he will ever love. When they walked away, no one but nature saw the bright green flash of light coming from the well.

If they had turned back to check on little Kagome, they would have noticed that she was no longer there. Nature sighed in relief. There little one was safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

17 year old Kagome was once again steaming mad. We can only know who her anger was directed at.

None other than Inuyasha. He wouldn't let her go home for her birthday. That's right. She was turning 17 today and he wouldn't even let her go home for the day to celebrate it with her family.

"Inuyasha! Why can't I go home for just one day? It's my birthday!" She begged him.

Inuyasha didn't care. "Wench! Stop begging and move your ass! We only have a little ways to go and only twenty more minutes till we get back to the village! Then you can go home, okay?" Inuyasha replied.

He was annoyed and wanted to stop her begging. When they got to the village, they went straight to Kaedes' hut.

There they rested until Kagome had to leave. "Inuyasha! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kagome shouted.

"Just be back before noon, okay?" Inuyasha replied. With that, Kagome jumped down the well on her way home.

When she got home, she opened the door to the main part of the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she entered the house. "Mom? Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in here darling!" Her mom shouted from the kitchen. "Happy birthday!" She sang.

"Honey? Now that you're 17, I need to tell you something." Her mom continued. "Let's go into the living room and sit down. Okay?" She said.

"Okay mom." Kagome replied. They went and sat down on the couch.

"Honey. You're adopted." Her mother said. "I, your father and your Jii- chan were cleaning the shrineone day when there was this flash of bright green light coming from the well house and then we heard a crying baby. So we went to look at what was wrong. We found you. Only… you weren't exactly as you are now. You had more animal- like features. Fox features. You, Kagome are a demon." She explained.

Kagome just looked at her in shock. 'How could this be?' She thought to herself. Her "mother" took a box out of her apron and handed it to Kagome saying "We found this around your neck."

Kagome took the box from Kun- Loon. When she opened it, she saw _the most beautiful _necklace she had ever set eyes on.

It was a heart shaped pendant with real rubies, diamonds and sapphires set in it. The chain was gold and the pendant metal was silver. She looked up and Kun- Loon was crying.

"Don't be sad. I'll always see you as my mother." Kagome told her. "But what does the necklace mean? What does it have to do with everything? Did my parents really not want me? Was I really that horrible?" Kagome asked.

Now she was crying too. "Why didn't my parents want me?" She was now outright sobbing into Kun- Loons' shirt.

"We presume your birthparents gave you that before leaving you." Her mother replied.

She didn't like the sight of her daughter in so much distress.

'Why would they even leave me in the first place?' She thought to herself. 'Why did they give me this and if I'm really a demon, then how can I use my holy powers? Is this also why I accepted Shippou as my son so readily?'

She continued to think on this for a short while more.

"Okay mom." Kagome said. "I'm going to go get some sleep then come back down, Okay?" She said.

"Alright darling. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Her mom said.

She ran up the stairs and into her room all the while thinking 'What am I going to tell the others? Will they believe me? And why don't I look like a fox anyway? I hope I'm not hated by them when they find out.' Kagome took a bath and soaked for a while, thinking about everything that had happened that day.

Then she went to her room and got ready for a nap and went to sleep. An hour later her mom woke her up and they celebrated her 17th birthday.

Thank you all for being so patient. I got a review yesterday on this story saying that my story sounds like someone else's almost word for word but I know this not to be true.

That story is called Litter Mates. I like it a lot and have given reviews in it but I DID NOT COPY IT. I would like to tell you all now that I do not believe in copying someone else's work and calling it my own. This story is made up purely of my ideas and no one else's and if you think so please go and read the other story to see for yourself.

Also I DO NOT use anyone's plot for my own. Also the character pairing for my story is completely different. Thank you all for your great reviews. It makes me extremely happy to know that someone likes my stories. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning Kagome was woken up by a loudmouth Inu- hanyou.

"Get up wench! We have to go now! The village is under attack!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Then why didn't you stay there to help defend it?" Kagome shouted back at him running frantically around the room trying to get dressed in a hurry.

Her ears were ringing because he had shouted right in them.

He was so-o loud! She was still trying to put supplies into her big worn out, yellow backpack when he started to pull her out the door.

"Because someone needed to come get you to make sure that you could help! And besides, they had it all under control when I left to come and get you. They were handling Naraku's demons just fine." Inuyasha said offhandedly. Like he didn't care.

"Inu- yasha!" Kagome screamed. "Sit boy!" She said the magic words. The words that he hated with every fiber of his being.

"How can you act like this! I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner! Uhg. Y'know what Inuyasha? You are the most insensitive jerk in the universe!" Kagome ranted.

Then she got done ranting and ran to the well- house, Inuyasha following close behind.

They jumped down the well together and the green light flashed around them. When they landed on the bottom of the well again, Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and he jumped up out of the well.

They could hear the screams of the villagers from where they were.

"Hurry Inuyasha! We need to hurry!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. He already knew they had to hurry. He could smell the blood from inside the well. He sped up.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said feebly. "We have to hurry. I can feel the earth screaming! It hurts!" Kagome began crying.

Inuyasha knew it was bad when she started to cry so he went as fast as he could manage with her on his back. They finally reached the village and what they saw horrified them.

Bodies were everywhere. Blood was on every surface and running down the dirt roads in streams.

Kagome wanted to puke. "K'mon Inuyasha, we have to find the others." She said.

She got on Inuyasha's back and he followed the rest of the groups' scents. When they found them they didn't look so good.

Sango was struggling to stand upright. Miroku was down for the count, and Shippou was nowhere to be seen.

"Sango! We're here!" Kagome shouted. "Finally!" Sango said in relief. "I need a break. Plus, I need to check on Miroku." She continued.

Inuyasha rushed over and killed the rest of the demons with one swipe of his Tetsusaiga. "Backlash Wave!" He shouted and the demons were no more.

"Ha ha ha! Ku fu fu fu! You think that's all I can throw at you? Think again!" A familiar menacing voice said to them from the shadows. It was coming from all around them.

"Naraku! Show yourself you coward!" Inuyasha shouted. As usual he was being the brash idiot that we all know and love.

"Foolish half- breed! You can't hope to think that you can stand against me!" Naraku replied, slipping from the shadows with his many tentacles out and ready to attack.

"Now you will take your last breath you pathetic mortals and I will rule FOREVER!" Naraku exclaimed.

His tentacles suddenly lashed out and struck Inuyasha in the chest and knocked him back on his ass.

Then he turned towards Sango and Miroku and attacked them, knowing they wouldn't be able to protect themselves from his powerful limbs.

"Oh no you don't Naraku!" Kagome shouted, and she let the arrow fly. The arrow she had notched while he was distracted. It hit him right in his chest. Right where his heart would have been.

They had already destroyed the vessel that held his human heart and destroyed that heart. Naraku couldn't even scream as he was purified from the inside out.

As Kagome walked over to the growing pile of ashes, she told Naraku, "I am sorry that this had to happen, but you know, you just couldn't stop, could you?"

And for just a moment, the spell that the well helped Kyuubi construct to hide her features, slipped. Just a little bit, but it was enough that the last look on Narakus' dying face was a look of absolute, soul deep horror.

When he was finally nothing but a small pile of ashes drifting in the wind, Kagome bent down and pulled the jewel out of the ashes.

Then she pressed the last two pieces that they had into the jewel and it fused together, then it purified.

Kagome then turned to Sango and Miroku. "Where's Shippou?" She asked them. "Right here mama!" She heard him shout from a nearby tree. She turned just in time to catch him in her arms

"Mama! I hid until you came and then waited 'til you were done and everything was okay! Did I do good?" Shippou asked. "Yes Shippou- chan. You did perfect. Thank you for keeping safe." Kagome praised him.

His little chest puffed out in pride. "Is it over now? Did you really kill him?" His little voice asked.

"Yes I did Shippou- chan. Now, let's go back to the village and see if we can help the rest of the villagers rebuild. Then we need to find Kaede and figure out what will happen next. Okay?" Kagome told the rest of the group.

They all nodded their heads and they began to make their way back to the village.

_**Hey everyone. I would like to say that all the reviews that I received for this story make me extremely happy and that I hoped you enjoyed this chapter too. I'm also going to say that I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update but that I had lost my internet and so couldn't update. Thank you for reading and please continue to give me those wonderful reviews I love so much. Also I'm working on typing chapter three right now.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey. It's me. The author. I just want to say that this chapter has some character meanness towards Kagome and just want to say sorry and that I hope you can still enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Three

When they got back they saw what little of the villagers that were left had already started to rebuild so they headed through until they found Kaedes' hut. It was blissfully intact and Kaede was inside.

"Ye have finally killed him?" She asks the group. "Yes Kaede. We have finally ended his existence and have fused and purified the Shikon Jewel." Sango stated.

"Well. I think it was time to put big sister Kikyou finally to rest." Kaede said with a sigh of relief. They all entered the hut and sat around the morning fire.

Breakfast was cooking and they all were salivating at the smell. "Man am I hungry." Inuyasha said loudly. When's it gonna be ready?" He asked.

"What's for breakfast anyway?" Kagome asked

"Udon, your favorite, right? Happy birthday and thank ye." Kaede said to her.

"Thank you Kaede. Now that everything is over, I have something to tell you guys. Please don't be mad because I just found out about this yesterday." Kagome said to the group.

"What is it wench! I don't have time for your sentimentalities." Inuyasha said while he stuffed his big, fat head with his meal.

"Inuyasha. If I wasn't so worried about what you would think of me after I tell you what my mother just told me, I'd say _**the word**_." Kagome said.

Inuyasha saw the look on her face and knew she meant it. "Okay. So spit it out already. What has you so worried?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well." She stuttered. She was so nervous. Why did these things always happen to her? Was what she was thinking. "When I got home my mom was there too. Well, of course she would be. Anyway, she wished me a happy birthday and told me she had something she had to tell me." She started to explain, but was interrupted once again by Inuyasha.

"Hurry up Kagome! Cut to the chase." He said.

"If you would let me continue I could get to my point. Before I was so rudely interrupted." She said with a sharp look at Inuyasha, who cowered under her stare. "She told me that I was adopted. But that wasn't even the worst part. She also told me that I was a- a…"

She hesitated. She didn't want them to be mad at her. They were her family. "What else did she tell you mama? It's okay, you can tell us. We love you." Shippou said to her.

"Thanks Shippou. I really need you to not freak out about what I'm going to tell you." She took a big, calming breath and told them, "My mother not only told me that I was adopted, but that I'm also a Kitsune youkai. Thing is, she doesn't know what type of Kitsune I am."

It was silent and they just stared at her for a moment. Then all hell broke loose. "What do you mean you're a demon? You can't be a demon!" Inuyasha shouted scornfully.

"What do you mean? You're an imposter. Kagome isn't a demon!" Miroku shouted. "Is it really you Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yay! Mama's like me!" Shippou shouted happily.

"Can you all just quiet down and let me explain?" Kagome said sharply. She was getting tired and irritated.

"Yeah! Quiet down and let her explain!" Inuyasha shouted. "Inuyasha! Please settle." Kagome repeated.

After everyone was settled and quiet, she began.

She started off when she got home and told them what her mother had told her. Then she showed them the necklace that her mother and father found around her neck when she was a baby. And she finally ended with them sitting there, listening to her tell her story.

When she was done, there was only silence and she was getting nervous.

"Well! I still can't accept ye anymore. Ye are a demon and demons are evil. Ye will kindly remove yourself from my hut." Kaede told her coldly.

Miroku and Sango agreed. "Yes. I don't think the village is safe anymore from you." They said.

"Mama, I'll come with you. Can you show me your home?" Shippou asked.

"Wench! You better gather your things and leave before I have to remove you and your brat myself." Inuyasha said menacingly.

Kagome sighed sadly then replied, "Okay. Just give me a minute. Shippou, gather your things. We need to hurry." She told her son.

"Just a minute wench! We need the jewel. Give it to us and you can leave without a fight. Got it?" Inuyasha piped in.

Kagome looked at him, shocked. "I can't do that Inuyasha. You know I can't. I am its chosen protector and no manner of fighting will help that. You heard the conditions of my fate." She replied.

She just couldn't believe it. Her life was falling apart.

"Yeah I heard it. But it doesn't mean that it has to matter to me. I don't care if it kills you or not. I just want the jewel." Inuyasha replied.

The way he was looking at her made her sick. "Well Inuyasha? Guess what? You ain't getting it. I don't want to die and you can't make me give it to you. Now I'm going to leave and go home. You will stop me nor come after the jewel. Am I clear or do I need to say _**the word**_?" Kagome told the group coldly.

Just then Shippou came back packed and ready to go and they started out of the village. They began walking slowly to the well while they talked about what was going to happen next and taking in the scenery.

All of a sudden, Kagome felt a very strong aura coming in their direction. She sent out her power to try to sense who or what it was.

"Shippou, I need you to go hide in a tree and don't come out till I say it's safe. Okay?" Kagome told her little kit quietly.

While Shippou went and hid, she turned toward where she felt the strong aura coming from. When she saw the "great" Sesshomaru step out of the forest and onto the path, she tensed.

Although they had a sort of truce between them before Naraku was defeated, she had no idea how he would treat her afterwards.

He stepped towards her and said, "Miko. Why is it that you aren't with the half- breed and the rest of your little "traveling" group?"

_**Hey readers! I just want to say sorry for the long wait and that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I left it at a cliffhanger, but that was intentional. You'll just have to wait to read the next chapter to find out. Kagome is going to go through some changes and she'll need all your guys' support to make it.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**I am sooooo SORRY! *Dodges things being thrown at head* I really didn't mean for the wait to go on for so long, but I don't have any of my rough drafts for this story due to the fact that my friend hasn't been in contact with me and I let her borrow them for revision. This is something special because I am taking the time to actually just think about what I'm writing rather than just copying it down from a draft. On with the story now!**

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Kagome watched Sesshomaru cautiously because she had no idea if he was going to be hostile or not.

She knew she really didn't have any time for confronting him, nor the strength to fight him if he decided to attack her.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?! I really don't have time for this right now. I need to get home." Kagome said to him.

He just gave her a look that said that if she didn't shut up and listen to him, there would be dire consequences.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I was just wondering why such a… Fragile being such as your self is out here in such dangerous places alone." He said this with such a silky voice that she almost didn't catch the underlying tone of impending death that told her he was upset.

She looked around at her surroundings and mapped out all of the possible exits. She also judged how far the well was from her and how fast she could get Shippo and make it to the well before he could strike her down.

Sesshomaru saw this and immediately moved so he was blocking her up against a tree.

"No need to worry. I'm not in the mood to kill anything right now and I don't want to hear the whining that will inevitably happen if my ward finds out anything happened to you." Sesshomaru said to her with a blank face.

Kagome was trying to hide the fact that she was trembling and would have succeeded, if it wasn't for the fact that Sesshomaru was an Inu- Youkai and had some of the best hearing and eyesight around.

"Why tremble so much young Miko?" He said mockingly. "I wasn't doing anything to make you nervous, have I?"

Kagome looked Sesshomaru right in the eye and told him, "Maybe you have, but I really don't care what you think because I'm only trying to get home and you're hindering me. I really don't need this shit, and you need to move away from my personal space." Sesshomaru looked greatly annoyed at this, but Kagome was on a roll. "And for your information, I am not always around them and you should know, what with the battle and all, that I'm no weakling. I can take care of myself."

Sesshomaru had to give her a slight nod at that and moved back away from her.

"Relax, Miko." He said. "I have no intention of harming you or yours today. You can call the fox out from wherever you have him hidden away. I may have some knowledge of where you need to go for your future."

Kagome studied him for a long moment and then called out to Shippo.

"Shippo! It's okay for you to come out now. I don't think he will hurt us and if he does he will lose whatever honor he has." Shippo slowly came out from one of the trees closest to her and stood on her shoulder.

"What do you want from me and mama!" Cute little Shippo called out while clinging to Kagome with all he was worth.

Sesshomaru just stared at them for a moment and then turned to Kagome.

"I know who your real parents are Miko… Or should I say Kitsune. Don't look at me so surprised. I knew them as a child. In fact, they were friends of my parents, before they split up. But I can't and won't tell you any more here in the open. We should go back to my palace for the rest." He stated.

Kagome thought for a minute. Why would he want to tell me anything? I'm nothing to him. She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru could see the thoughts that ran through her mind as they were written all over her face in her expressions.

"You have nothing to fear Kitsune- Miko. I will not harm either of you and you will have all of my help that I can provide. Contrary to popular belief, I am not the totally emotionless being that I am made out to be." He told them both.

Kagome thought for a little while more and then nodded her head in the positive and agreed to go.

"I tell you now, everything that I will tell you will be of the truth. I do not lie as I do not like lies told to me." He told them and they walked slowly towards them.

Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and Kagome and Shippo got onto it with him.

In silence, they made their way to the western land with Sesshomaru in the lead. They had no idea what all was going to be revealed to them, but they knew in their hearts that they had to listen to whatever Sesshomaru needed to tell them and accept it or they would be missing out on a lot that they needed to know.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Time Skip Because I Want To

ΩΩΩΩ

When they arrived at the castle, they had no idea what was to come.

Sesshomaru lead them through the palace and to a room with shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls.

The watched Sesshomaru to see what they were supposed to do next and he went behind the large ornate desk, sat down and then motioned for Kagome and Shippo to take their seats as well.

Sesshomaru stared at them for a long while, and then began to explain.

"Miko. Your parents were not originally from here." He stated bluntly.

"… way to state the obvious Fluffy King." Shippo laughed.

Kagome shushed him when Lord of the Fluff glared at them.

"Miko, if you do not quiet your Kits' obtuse sounds, I will do it for you. I did not realize that what I had said was already know to you, but be that as it may. I am stating the truth. They are from a place that is very much different and even more of a danger than this place is."

Sesshomaru looked annoyed at Shippo and his outburst and at the same time, strangely concerned for Kagome, though she had no idea why.

"I personally knew them both before they went back where they had been from. All I know is that their culture is very different from ours and that the world from which they were from was not very tolerant of Youkai. They only stayed with my family because your father is able to summon my kind and had somehow done a reverse summon and brought both him and your mother to the Western Lands."

Kagome sat there for a while taking in all the information that she had been given so far.

She had no idea what to ask him so that she probably should know about her family and why they had left her.

She wishes she could have known about all this before all the crap in her life started happening.

"Why would they leave me in the bone eater well if they were my parents? Why did they abandon me like that when I was only a baby and they knew I couldn't take care of myself?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru looked at her in pity and then recovered his mask.

"I have no idea why you were thrown away, but I do know a way for you to go to where they are and find your parents to inquire why and how. They need to know that you are alive. They cannot just toss you away when they think you aren't perfect like they think they are. I have figured that they are not how my kingdom saw them. I'm now only telling you this because I have a mission for you. Find out what went on and report back to me. Tell them that if they do not tell you what happened, I will rescind my invitation and the summoning abilities for my people. ALL OF THEM."

Sesshomaru had an extremely cold look on his face that told Kagome not to disobey because if she did then he would bring hell down upon her and anyone associated with her.

Kagome nodded and then looked out the small window.

She noticed that it had gotten late and little Shippo was gently snoozing in her lap.

"Sesshomaru, I think it is time for bed. It's gotten late and it has been a long journey." Kagome told him and he nodded at her in agreement.

"Yes Miko. It has been a long journey. A maid will escort you to a room and then show you were the hot springs are. If you need anything, just ask one of the maids and they will provide it… within reason, of course." He stated.

Kagome nodded her ascent and the stood up and left the office/library.

Someone was already waiting for her outside the door and they motioned for her to follow them before turning and leading Kagome with Shippo in her arms down a maze work of hallways.

They finally got to a hallway with many doors on both sides and one at the end.

All the walls were purple and it had a warm familiar feeling to it.

There were silver accents all over the place, but it was tastefully decorated.

The maid walked down the hall until they came to a blood red door.

She opened it and led them in.

"This is the room you are to be housed in for your stay. The master has placed you in the family wing and you will respect him for it. I don't care who you are or what kind of business you have with the master, but to me you are just a lowly human and not deserving of such greatness. You will stay in this room and not wander or you will regret it and I will tell the master." The maid sneered at her and then left.

The maid was extremely rude, but Kagome didn't really expect anything more than that.

She walked carefully over to the bed and gently placed Shippo down and against the wall.

Then she took her nightclothes out of her yellow bag and changed for bed.

She didn't much feel like taking a bath at the moment and decided to sleep and take one tomorrow.

After she had changed she walked back over to the bed and crawled carefully under the covers so as not to wake up her kit, and lay down for sleep.

She pulled the covers up over both her and Shippo and then drifted off to sleep.

ΩΩΩΩ

**Hey readers! I just wanted to pump this out today because I know how long it's been since I last updated. I know it's not as good as it could be, but I am doing this without a draft and just writing it as it comes to me. I hope that you liked it anyway and I will try to update again next week. I can't promise, but I will try.**

**Thanks again for your continued support and I will see you all next week for the next chapter.**

**P.S. **

**The next chapter is going to be VERY exciting because Kagome and Shippo will be starting their next great adventure! YAY! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello peeps! **

**Just wanted to say that I am thankful for all of the reviews that I have received from everyone. **

**I also have to say that I am EXTREMELY sorry for not having this chapter posted sooner than it is being posted.**

**I had some trials going on in my life and I had to deal with real life and take some time to get it all in at least some form of order.**

**Nothing except for the plot belongs to me and I hope that everyone can be smart enough to notice this.**

Chapter Six

ΩΩΩΩ

The next morning Kagome woke up to a squirming Shippo and a full bladder.

Rushing to the privy, she completed her daily ablutions.

There was a knocking at the door to the room and it opened before she could give an answer.

It was the same rude maid from the night before.

The maid entered the room and didn't bother to look around her to see if anyone was awake or not.

"Filthy human scum. No reason for it to be here. What has she got that I don't to have the Master treat her as family? I'm better looking than that bitch!" The maid muttered seemingly to herself.

She crept quietly over to the bag that belonged to Kagome and started to rifle around inside of it hoping to find something valuable.

Kagome let her do what she was doing to see what she would find and take from her.

She watched as the maid stopped and then pulled her hand out of the sack.

The maid was holding the necklace that Kagome had got from her mother for her birthday and was smirking in glee.

"Well… look what I've found in little miss 'perfect's' things. She won't even miss it from all the ones she probably already has. Slutass whore." The maid snickered to herself and exited the room.

Kagome smirked and began to gather her things into her bag.

"Wake up Shippo. There are things to do and people to see today." She urged her young son.

"Mmmmmm… Okaa- san? Too early. Five more minutes. Sleepy!" The little one mumbled.

Kagome chuckled.

"Now, now Shippo. None of that now. There's no time and I have found a thief in our midst. Now up, up, up and at 'em!" She urged him gently out of the bed and into his clothes.

He clung to her and rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

"Okay, okay. You can sleep while I take us there." She told him and they made their way towards Sesshomaru in his office.

When they got there, the door was cracked enough for the man inside to see them when they arrived so they wouldn't have to knock upon arrival.

"Come in Miko. We have much to discuss before the final preparations are ready for the two of you." He told them as Kagome took a seat with Shippo still in her arms.

"Yes we do Sesshomaru. I walked in on something happening in my room while my kit was sleeping and it was thought I was also sleeping. I would like to discuss with you the actions of the maid you set to look after us while we are here." Kagome told him seriously.

Sesshomaru could tell that she was serious and knew not to interrupt her.

"What is it?" He asked her to find out what was wrong.

She was silent for a moment while she gathered her thoughts.

"It has come to my attention that the maid that showed us to our room last night, is a thief and I want what she took back from her." She stared him in the eyes to get her point across.

He knew from that look that if he didn't take some kind of action against the one who had wronged her, she would hunt that person down and there would not be any guarantee that the person would get out of it alive.

"Okay. Let me call her here and we can get to the bottom of it." He told her and had one of the maids that were waiting outside the door to get the maid from the night before.

He had had trouble with that particular maid more than any other in his palace and maybe this would give him a chance to get rid of her once and for all.

The maid came in and saw them both there.

She knew deep down in her soul that the moment she had decided to take something of the whore's belongings, was the biggest mistake of her existence.

"It has come to this Sesshomaru's attention that you have taken something from my guest here and I need to make sure it is true or not. This one can't have the ones in his employ doing crimes against the honored guests that are here." He told the maid and she paled.

"Where is the thing that you took from me?"Kagome questioned.

"WH-what d-d-do you m-mean? I-I didn't t-ta-take anything f-f-from you." The maid replied.

"The necklace that you took from my bag this morning and placed in your pocket. The one you laughed about taking from me." Kagome said fiercely.

Sesshomaru motioned to the two guards to seize the maid and he stood up to check through her pockets.

He pulled his hand out of the last pocket and in it he had in his hand the necklace that Kagome had got from her mother for her birthday.

The one that was found around her neck when her mother and father found her in the well.

Sesshomaru gestured to the guards to take the lying maid away as he turned around and handed the necklace back to its owner.

"I apologize for the transgressions of this one's house. It was not this one's intentions to have you stolen from. Please accept my humblest apologies." He was extremely sincere.

"You weren't the one who told her to steal from me. She did it on her own. She is the ONLY one I blame in this situation. No one else." She stated to him and calmly sat back down in her seat.

Sesshomaru would never get used to this clever little Miko.

She continued to surprise him at every turn.

"Now I believe we have things to discuss before the ritual tonight. Am I right?" Kagome said with amusement coloring her tone.

"Yes, I believe we do. Let's get down to business." He replied graciously and sat down in his own seat behind his desk.

**Well here it is dear readers! **

**The next installment of Kagome is a Kitsune Vessel!**

**YAY!**

**I just wanted to repeat about how sorry I am that I haven't updated sooner.**

**I will promise you this that as soon as I can get it thought up and typed out, I will have another chapter for you to read. **

**I am actually planning out a schedule for my story updates and it seems like I will be updating this one every two weeks. **

**I REALLY have to organize my writing schedule so that I can ACTUALLY get stories updated.**

**Right now I am working on the conclusion for my story Tohrus' Vampire.**

**Then I will wait a while and do a sequel that should be WAY better written than this prequel.**

**I also have a couple of new stories that I have to get typed up and posted.**

**I ask my readers to please continue supporting my writing and to please, please, PLEASE be patient with my updates. **

**I love each and every one of you.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
